Billy Wilder
Billy Wilder est un réalisateur, producteur et scénariste de film. Il est né à Sucha Beskidzka (Pologne) le 22 juin 1906 et est mort d'une pneumonie à Beverly Hills, Californie (États-Unis) le 27 mars 2002. Biographie Filmographie Réalisateur * 1934 : Mauvaise Graine avec Danielle Darrieux et Pierre Mingand (scénariste, réalisateur) * 1942 : Uniformes et jupons courts (The Major and the Minor) avec Ginger Rogers (scénariste, réalisateur) * 1943 : Les Cinq Secrets du désert (Five Graves to Cairo) avec Franchot Tone (scénariste, réalisateur) * 1944 : (Double Indemnity) (scénariste, réalisateur) * 1945 : Le Poison (The Lost Weekend) avec Ray Milland (scénariste, réalisateur) * 1947 : La Valse de l'empereur (The Emperor Waltz) avec Bing Crosby (scénariste, réalisateur) * 1948 : La Scandaleuse de Berlin (A Foreign Affair) avec Jean Arthur (scénariste, réalisateur) * 1949 : (Sunset Boulevard)avec William Holden (scénariste, réalisateur) * 1951 : (The Big carnival) avec Kirk Douglas (scénariste, réalisateur, producteur) * 1953 : Stalag 17 avec William Holden (scénariste, réalisateur, producteur) * 1954 : Sabrina avec Humphrey Bogart et Audrey Hepburn (scénariste, réalisateur, producteur) * 1955 : Sept Ans de réflexion (The Seven year itch) avec Marilyn Monroe (scénariste, réalisateur, producteur) * 1957 : Ariane (Love in the Afternoon) avec Gary Cooper et Audrey Hepburn (scénariste, réalisateur, producteur) * 1957 : L'Odyssée de Charles Lindbergh (The Spirit of Saint-Louis) avec James Stewart (scénariste, réalisateur) * 1958 : Témoin à charge (Witness for the Prosecution) avec Marlène Dietrich (scénariste, réalisateur) * 1959 : Certains l'aiment chaud (Some Like it hot) avec Marilyn Monroe (scénariste, réalisateur, producteur) * 1960 : La Garçonnière (The Apartment) avec Jack Lemmon et Shirley McLaine (scénariste, réalisateur, producteur) * 1961 : Un, deux, trois (One, Two, Three) avec James Cagney (scénariste, réalisateur, producteur) * 1963 : Irma la douce avec Shirley McLaine (scénariste, réalisateur, producteur) * 1964 : (Kiss me, stupid) avec Dean Martin (scénariste, réalisateur, producteur) * 1966 : La Grande Combine (The Fortune cookie) avec Jack Lemmon (scénariste, réalisateur, producteur) * 1970 : La Vie privée de Sherlock Holmes (The Private Life of Sherlock Holmes) avec Robert Stephens (scénariste, réalisateur, producteur) * 1972 : Avanti ! avec Jack Lemmon (scénariste, réalisateur, producteur) * 1974 : Spéciale Première (The Front Page) avec Jack Lemmon (scénariste, réalisateur) * 1978 : Fedora avec Marthe Keller (scénariste, réalisateur, producteur) * 1981 : Buddy Buddy avec Jack Lemmon (scénariste, réalisateur) Scénariste (en plus de ses propres films) *1929 : Der Teufelsreporter de Ernst Laemmle avec Maria Forescu *1931 : Der falsche Ehemann de Johannes Guter avec Johannes Riemann *1931 : Der Mann, der seinen Mörder sucht de Robert Siodmak avec Gerhard Bienert *1931 : Émile et les détectives de Gerhard Lamprecht avec Rolf Wenkhaus *1931 : Ihre Hoheit befiehlt de Hans Schwartz avec Käthe von Nagy *1932 : Es war einmal ein Waltzer de Victor Janson avec Hermann Blaß *1932 : Scampolo, ein Kind der Strasse de Hans Steinhoff avec Hedwig Bleibtreu *1932 : Un rêve blond de Paul Martin avec Pierre Brasseur *1933 : Adorable de William Dieterle avec Janet Gaynor *1933 : Le Sexe faible de Robert Siodmak avec Pierre Brasseur *1933 : Madame wünscht keine Kinder de Hans Steinhoff avec Georg Alexander *1933 : Was Frauen träumen de Géza von Bolváry avec Nora Gregor *1934 : Das Blaue vom Himmel de Victor Janson avec Marta Eggerth *1934 : Music in the Air de Joe May avec Gloria Swanson *1935 : Lottery Lover de Wilhelm Thiele avec Lew Ayres *1935 : Rivaux (Under Pressure) de Raoul Walsh avec Edmund Lowe *1937 : Champagne valse (Champagne Waltz) d'A. Edward Sutherland avec Gladys Swarthout *1938 : Cet âge ingrat (That Certain Age) d'Edward Ludwig avec Deanna Durbin *1939 : La Baronne de minuit (Midnight) de Mitchell Leisen avec Claudette Colbert *1939 : d'Ernst Lubitsch avec Greta Garbo *1939 : What a Life de Theodore Reed avec Jackie Cooper *1940 : Arise my Love de Mitchell Leisen avec Ray Milland *1940 : Rhythm on the River de Victor Schertzinger avec Bing Crosby *1941 : (Ball of Fire) de Howard Hawks avec Gary Cooper et Barbara Stanwyck *1941 : Par la porte d'or (Hold back the dawn) de Mitchell Leisen avec Charles Boyer et Olivia de Havilland *1942 : Six destins (Tales of Manhattan) de Julien Duvivier avec Charles Boyer et Rita Hayworth *1948 : Si bémol et fa dièse (A Song is born) de Howard Hawks avec Danny Kaye *1961 : Les Révoltés du Bounty (Mutiny on the Bounty) de Lewis Milestone avec Marlon Brando *1967 : Casino Royale de John Huston avec Peter Sellers Wilder, Billy